Untold Secrets
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: What if, Emily hadn't really disappeared, but just gone back to waiting for someone to marry her? What if, Victor could help once again...


**Untold Secrets.**

**Summary: What if, Emily hadn't really disappeared, but just gone back to waiting for someone to marry her? What if, Victor could help once again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Corpse Bride. Just my OC.**

**AN: I don't really know how old they all were throughout this, but, Emily looked like she was maybe 17 or 18 when she died. So, uhh. She'll be 17 still...yeah.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man around the age of 18 watched as the Van Dort's sat in the park. He had stunning features and was very handsome. He was wearing a sort of groom attire, since he was getting married that evening. "This isn't fair, I should have married Victoria..." the young man whispered to himself.

_"Yes, but, are you rich?" _asked a voice of a crow on the tree above him. "Well, I was, but money shouldn't matter! I mean, I am rather charming and handsome." the boy retorted.

It was true. _"But, do you love Victoria?" _asked the crow. "Yes, I do, but Victor doesn't!" stressed the young man. Victor and Victoria sat on a park bench and held hands.

_"They seem to be very much in love to me..." _said the wise old crow. The young man sighed as he felt his heart break. "I suppose your right, besides, why would she have loved me..." he whispered to himself as he walked away.

Victor looked at the young man now walking away. "Ah, isn't that...Vincent Danyé?" he asked his wife. She looked towards his gaze. "Why, yes, it is." she answered.

Vincent walked towards the small town and heard the church bells ringing. He sighed, "Time for work at the stupid fish merchants place." he grumbled as he walked in.

Victor came in shortly, and just seeing him made Vincent's blood boil. "Hello, Mister Van Dort." Vincent said through clenched teeth. "How's the...Misses?" he asked.

"Oh, she's quite all right." Victor said while fumbling with a harpoon gun.(shrugs.) They were on the catwalk, and Victor needed to be careful and not drop it. "Well, I hope you two aren't having any...trouble?" Vincent inquired.

"Nope, no trouble." Victor said while struggling. Vincent turned to walk away. "Oh, by the way, Victor, a little word of advice, if you ever hurt Victoria, I'll be the one to comfort her." Vincent smiled a rueful smile and turned his back on Victor.

Victor felt his blood boil, and didn't think about his actions as he pulled the trigger. Vincent stopped and froze as he felt utter pain.

Everything stopped as Victor gasped and looked with widened eyes at what he had done. Vincent looked at the harpoon sticking out in front of him.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry!" Victor yelled, unsure what to say. Vincent dropped to his knees and fell face forward, driving the harpoon into him more, dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"New arrival!" yelled the people of the land of the dead. Vincent lay on the floor, harpoon sticking out of him. But for some reason his skin was normal color. He had blood stained on his attire, but other than that, and the harpoon, he was normal.

Many people gathered around him. "...A corpse...groom?" murmured several people. The people of the land of the dead felt an angry auora coming from Vincent. He opened his eyes to reveal blood red hatred.

Many corpses gasped as he stood. They could positively feel his hatred and rage. His eyes were blood red as his long silky black hair fell to his shoulders. Vincent looked around, growling in an angry manner.

"Coming through, coming through." said Paul the head waiter as he was carried over to Vincent. Vincent stared at him with the permanent hatred and the scowl upon his face.

"Hmm, let's see, you died angry, yes?" said Paul. Vincent just glared at him before toppling the plate to the floor. "What do you think?" said Vincent with a voice laced with permanent venom and hatred.

"Whoa, whoa, now." said Bonejangles as the skeleton made his way over to Vincent. "Hmm, and angry corpse, with revenge on his mind, hmm?" the skeleton asked Vincent.

"Well, you won't be able to rest in peace with revenge on your mind. Let's see, murdered , anger and rage and hatred, hmm, I think I've got the song for you." said Bonejangles.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Vincent said with his intact scowl. "Come on, hotshot, give us a chance." Bonejangles offered. "Grrr, fine." said Vincent as he sat down in a corner with the blood red look of hatred fresh in his eyes.

"Hit it boys!" shouted Bonejangles as the beat slowed down.

_There was a man, a lonely man  
Who lost his love through his indifference  
A heart that cared, that went unshared  
Until it died in his silence_

Vincent scowled deeper and his eye twitched in anger.__

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself, it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

Another day, a lonely day  
So much to say that goes unspoken  
And through the night, his sleepless nights  
His eyes are closed, his heart is broken

"Yeah, by a harpoon, right down the middle." Vincent muttered.__

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
She's coming back again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

A little hope, goes up in smoke  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
Solitaireee  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again  
Ohhh

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire  
Solitaire, solitaire.  


As the skeletons finished, The Corpse Bride walked in, upon hearing the new song. "Emly, we have a new arrival." said Mrs. Plum grimly. "What's wrong about that?" Emily asked in a kind voice.

"He was murdered by Victor, and is very angry." said Mrs. Plum. "Victor?" Emily asked in disbelief.

Vincent got up and clasped a hand around the harpoon, and in a sick tugging, pulled it out. It held the symbols, VVD. It was also covered in amense amounts of blood.

"Stupid Van Dort." Vincent muttered and turned towards the exit. He saw Emily and froze. He glanced at her with the permanent scowl and the red gleam. She gasped when she saw the amount of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Corpse Bride, meet the Corpse Groom." said Paul, the head waiter.

Again, Vincent scowled deeper. Emily looked at him, trying to get him to say something, but he just stood there. "Pleasure." Vincent finally said and walked out of the little pub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor rushed home as soon as the accident happened. "Victoria!" he yelled as his wife rushed to him. "Victoria, I've just killed a man, Vincent, I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Victor said with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, you killed Vincent Danyé?" asked Victoria, utterly confused. Victor nodded violently, and they heard the crier.

"TERRIBLE TRAGEDY AT VAN DORT FISH MERCHANT PLACE, LOCAL LORD VINCENT DANYE MURDERED BY UNSEEN SUSPECT!" Victor and Victoria let out a sigh of relief.

"But, that doesn't matter, I know I did it..." Victor said glumly as he fell onto a bench.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent plunged the harpoon back into his chest and wandered through the land of the dead. "I feel no pain, I know no sorrow, yet all I feel is hatred." Vincent said while sitting on a coffin bench.

"I know what you mean." said a heavenly voice and Vincent looked up to see Emily. "Hi..." Vincent said blankly as she sat next to him. "My names Emily, what's yours?" she asked him.

"Vincent." he said still unfathomable. They sat in an akward silence. "Who were you going to get married to?" asked Emily. Vincent looked at her, and Emily thought she saw the hatred flicker.

"It doesn't matter now." Vincent said and looked back at the ground. A single tear drop fell to the ground underneath Vincent's face. Emily frowned. "Well, there's nothing left, but to enjoy your afterlife." Emily coaxed.

Vincent drew in a deep breath but of course, nothing filled his lungs. "Yes, I suppose..." Vincent trailed off and antoher tear hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yes, yes, I know, not very good. But this is my first CB story. Flames allowed at my command! WoOOOH**


End file.
